1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving assistance method, a program, and a driving assistance apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known a method in which a single regression analysis is performed on a power spectrum of acceleration of a vehicle, a single regression line is calculated, and a traffic jam sign is sensed based on whether or not a value (for example, an inclination local maximum and angle, etc.) associated with an inclination of the single regression line exceeds a predetermined threshold. (For example, refer to International Publication Nos. 2012-002097, 2012-002099, and 2014-136949.)